


7:21 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell smiled even after he finished eating Death by Chocolate cake.





	7:21 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell smiled even after he finished eating Death by Chocolate cake and his bruises from a recent attack in Metropolis weren't remembered any longer.

THE END


End file.
